1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor module package is one that a plurality of semiconductor elements are packaged into one package. Here, the semiconductor element may be a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR), a power transistor, an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, a power rectifier, a power regulator, an inverter, a converter, or like. This semiconductor module package may have one or more semiconductor elements mounted on one package (US Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 20110233608). In some cases, different types of semiconductor elements may be mounted on one package. The above-mentioned semiconductor package conventionally requires one input terminal, one N terminal, and one output terminal in order to form one phase output terminal. However, since the above-mentioned semiconductor package according to the prior art simultaneously mounts a plurality of semiconductor elements on one DBC substrate, the semiconductor package itself should be replaced once a defect occurs at one element. In addition, since the semiconductor package requires a total of three patterns for one phase module substrate, this causes a size of the module to be increased.